Newman, California
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Stanislaus |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = June 10, 1908 | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = 2.06 | area_land_sq_mi = 2.06 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.00 | area_total_km2 = 5.34 | area_land_km2 = 5.34 | area_water_km2 = 0.00 | area_water_percent = 0 | area_note = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 10224 |population_density_km2 = 2082.83 |population_density_sq_mi = 5394.28 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |timezone = Pacific (PST) |utc_offset = -8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |coordinates = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 27 |elevation_ft = 89 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 95360 |area_code = 209 Exchange: 862 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 06-51140 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = |website = |footnotes = |pop_est_as_of = 2018 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 11658 }} Newman is a city in Stanislaus County, California, United States. The population was 10,224 at the 2010 census, up from 7,093 at the 2000 census. It is part of the Modesto Metropolitan Statistical Area. Founded by Simon Newman in 1888, the City of Newman is part of the west side of California's Central Valley. Known for its annual Fall Festival and small-town charm, the City of Newman retains its rural flavor while keeping up with larger and more urbanized communities. The city is under a mandate from the county's Local Agency Formation Commission to adopt an agricultural land preservation strategy. The city could approve an urban growth limit policy that would establish the sphere of influence boundary lasting for 25 years.Staff (April 18, 2014) "Potential growth limit plan presented" Westsideconnect.com History Simon Newman was born as Simon Neumann in Willmars, Bavaria, German Confederation in 1846. In 1862, the young Jew decided to emigrate to California, where his sister Fanny Wangenheim already lived. Initially speaking only German and Hebrew he learned English and translated his family name to Newman. After becoming a successful businessman he founded the town of Newman in 1888.Jewish Museum of the American West. http://www.jmaw.org/simon-newman-jewish-california/ On December 26, 2018, Newman Police Department Officer Ronil Singh, who had worked for the department since 2011, was killed during a traffic stop by a man later identified by the Stanislaus County Sheriff's Department as known to law enforcement, in the United States illegally, and considered armed and dangerous. Kern County Sheriff's Department deputies arrested the suspect two days later. Geography Newman is located at (37.315038, -121.022476) According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. Newman currently has over 10,000 people. Newman is located on California State Route 33 between the towns of Gustine and Crows Landing. Interstate 5 is located a few miles to the west of the city. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Newman had a population of 10,224. The population density was 4,864.2 people per square mile (1,878.1/km²). The racial makeup of Newman was 6,812 (66.6%) White, 234 (2.3%) African American, 106 (1.0%) Native American, 191 (1.9%) Asian, 40 (0.4%) Pacific Islander, 2,287 (22.4%) from other races, and 554 (5.4%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 6,299 persons (61.6%). The Census reported that 10,158 people (99.4% of the population) lived in households, 0 (0%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 66 (0.6%) were institutionalized. There were 3,006 households, out of which 1,581 (52.6%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 1,818 (60.5%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 400 (13.3%) had a female householder with no husband present, 214 (7.1%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 232 (7.7%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 16 (0.5%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 466 households (15.5%) were made up of individuals and 174 (5.8%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.38. There were 2,432 families (80.9% of all households); the average family size was 3.75. The population was spread out with 3,317 people (32.4%) under the age of 18, 1,015 people (9.9%) aged 18 to 24, 2,773 people (27.1%) aged 25 to 44, 2,250 people (22.0%) aged 45 to 64, and 869 people (8.5%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30.7 years. For every 100 females, there were 97.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.8 males. There were 3,357 housing units at an average density of 1,597.2 per square mile (616.7/km²), of which 2,002 (66.6%) were owner-occupied, and 1,004 (33.4%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 5.9%; the rental vacancy rate was 6.9%. 6,685 people (65.4% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 3,473 people (34.0%) lived in rental housing units. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 7,093 people, 2,079 households, and 1,700 families residing in the city. The population density was 5,173.4 people per square mile (1,999.0/km²). There were 2,176 housing units at an average density of 1,587.1 per square mile (613.3/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 60.76% White, 1.25% African American, 1.33% Native American, 1.85% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 28.92% from other races, and 5.82% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 51.43% of the population. There were 2,079 households out of which 50.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.7% were married couples living together, 12.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 18.2% were non-families. 14.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.38 and the average family size was 3.74. In the city, the population was spread out with 35.3% under the age of 18, 9.5% from 18 to 24, 29.7% from 25 to 44, 16.7% from 45 to 64, and 8.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 29 years. For every 100 females, there were 100.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.5 males. The median income for a household in the city was $39,460, and the median income for a family was $42,523. Males had a median income of $36,352 versus $25,230 for females. The per capita income for the city was $14,781. About 10.0% of families and 13.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.7% of those under age 18 and 10.9% of those age 65 or over. Government In the California State Legislature, Newman is in , and . In the United States House of Representatives, Newman is in . References External links * Official website Category:Cities in Stanislaus County, California Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California